Gone in
by nav.love
Summary: But you make it so hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel...SLASH, Harry x Draco


**Gone**

Draco was passing a huge table in a hall. It had some sort of gothic pattern you couldn't recognize, but it really didn't matter. He traced the edge of table with two of his fingers, but didn't linger on too long.

"Honey, are you coming?"

He was married to Pansy for 3 years now, he was happy…

OoOoOoOoOo

_Harry was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. It was one of the times when Grimmauld place was completely empty and they didn't need to worry. Sheets lay around them covering their bodies just partly as they gently held each other. They didn't have to worry about excuses for looking at each other; they didn't have to worry for stolen touches and judging looks of other people. Being attracted to the person of same sex was not allowed. Not now, not at the times when everything was falling apart.._

"_Draco?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you ever think about future, I mean where will we be exactly one month or one year from now?"_

_He started walking his fingers down the edge of his pale and well build stomach._

"_I don't know, I guess I don't. I don't really like to thing about possibilities. I don't like to think about the bad ones."_

"_You have a point there. Do you remember how we got together?" He smirked slightly._

"_Don't you look at me that way you…you… It was not my fault!!!" He pouted juvenile _

"_Hahahaa…haha… Draco let me go that tingles, ouch Dracooo I can't breathe."_

"_Ha, who's in control now? I couldn't helped if you decided to wear a whore's costume for Halloween. I know Luna told you to do it, but still… You must never listen to her. It's a golden rule!"_

_Draco straddled Harry and pulled his hands above his head, clapping them together. They were looking at each other, just knowing how rare it is to find somebody who will love you as much as you love them._

"_I love you, you know?"_

"_I know…_

OoOoOoOoOo

Telephone rang.

"Hello?"

**Why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now. **

"Draco? It's me."

"Harry…"

"I k..kn..know I shouldn't call you, that we pr..promised, but…"

"Harry why are you crying, Harry "

"I just wanted to hear you, I just needed to hear your voice."

**Why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"But why?"

"I wanted to hear you, is this so hard to understand?"

"Harry you know I can't keep thinking about you, I'm not as strong as you, you know we can't keep doing that. I'm hanging up, I can't do this, loving you... it's too much."

There was a pause, when he thought Harry was going to stop him.

"I called because I couldn't remember your voice this morning. I couldn't remember how you sounded and I got scarred…"

Silence…

"Oh god.."

"Did we make the right choice, not staying together?"

"No, of course not, but it was the reasonable one, you know that Harry."

"Dra-"

"Draco! We're late! You know how nervous they get if something is not according the plan." Pansy yelled down the hallway. When she didn't get an answer… "Are you even coming?"

"Umm Pansy…I don't think so. I'm having a bad headache and I'll lie down for an hour of two. And could you tell your parents I'm sorry and that I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Fine!" There was obvious disapproval in her voice but he didn't care.

"Harry, you still there?"

"Yes…"

"Meet me at…"

"I know."

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco slowly and carefully opened doors of an old and dilapidated motel. How needy can a person get, to sink to this level? Level when you know that what you're doing is wrong, and yet… you can't help yourself but to do it. Taint yourself…

Harry was already there, sitting on a dusty bed that was covered with a brown blanket. He still looked gorgeous, even after spending so many years apart there was something between them that could drive them insane.

"Draco…" he breathed

"You know I shouldn't be here Harry, I have a life now and so do you!"

Harry stood up. "Life, life?" he said like he was mocking him, "You call this life? You call life when every time I wake up the first thing I think about is you. You're calling life when I need to open my eyes to make sure the person I'm with is not you. You're calling life when I think about you all fucking time and still…I don't have the power to do something."

Bodies touched, fingers traced and tongues marked what used to be theirs. There was so much passion it felt like they might burst into flames.

Harry smirked at Draco as he threw the shirt to the side, not really caring where it landed. Draco didn't give him a chance to do anything else because he started attacking the other side of his neck, kissing and biting his way around. Lips traveled across the jaw-line before finding their way back to Harry's mouth. He lifted his arms to curl them around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, his agile fingers had trailed back down his chest, stopping to pinch hard nipples before resting his hands on the top of Harry's jeans. His kisses became softer as if asking permission to carry on. Harry tilled his head back and sucked on his tongue, in answer. Their tongues continued their sensual dance and Draco started to undo Harry's jeans. His fingers bushed against the formidable bulge, and Harry made an impatient noise, thrusting his hips forwards for more contact. Draco stopped his actions and gently bit his tongue as a warning before pulling the zipper down.

Harry sighed as Draco's lips once again made their way down his neck. The wandering mouth roamed over bronzed skin, nipping and suckling on hard nipples. The sensations pulled at Harry, sending amazing heat down to his groin and making him even harder, if that were possible. Kisses were pressed between pectorals and then slowly followed the line of fine dark hair that disappeared under his black boxers. Draco drove his tongue into Harry's bellybutton, and smiled when a guttural groan came from above. The trail of fire continued until Draco got to the very edge of his boxers. His eyes flicked up to meet desire-filled green ones, and with one last kiss, pulled down his jeans and underwear.

Draco eyed the thick erection with lust before moving his head forwards and pressing his lips to the angry red head. He looked up, molten silver eyes watching as Harry's head fell back to expose his very delectable neck. He smirked, and fully kissed lips parted around his member and sucked him into searing heat.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Do you remember when we were kids in school? How we thought then that we hated each other?

"Yes."

"We had no idea…"

"We were young."

"I wish… I wish I had known then…"

"Do you honestly think it would have made any difference?"

"…I don't know."

"Go to sleep, Draco. You'll want to be feeling your best when you try to forget me tomorrow."

"Harry…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Touch me. I don't want to sleep."****

But you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

**-THE END-**

A/N: Just needed to write something… Today sucks, I just failed my chemistry class and H/D fandom makes my mind off things. Anyway tell me what you think

****


End file.
